


"Midoriya" Family Antics

by Aizawa_mf_Shouta (orphan_account)



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akatani gets One for All, Akatani is Izuku's twin brother, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bounty Heroes are just Heroes who follow Vigilante rules, Bounty Hunters, Brief excursions in space, Canon-Typical Violence, Casual cowboying by future heroes, Crack, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Edward is a support student, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Mentioned Shimura Nana, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Shooting Guns, Spike Spiegel is Izuku's uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aizawa_mf_Shouta
Summary: Shimura, Todoroki, Aizawa, Spiegel, Midoriya.Who says Izuku has to have a last name at all?





	1. Izuku, Age Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "-I have no clue how to plot this prompt"- The Beta Reader
> 
> "Well I have a plan~ just play along and help me out every now and then"- Aizawa_MotherF*cking_Shouta

Izuku just turned four. It's his birthday today, and everyone came for it. Well, he has to share with Akatani, but it's still so cool!

 "Uncle Spike! Uncle Spike! Guess what?" The teensy greenette yelled, barrelling into the room in an All Might onesie.

 "Ah, what?" Spike looks up from his spot on the couch, cleaning his gun. 

 "I can do _this_!" Izuku bounces and then pauses, seeming to slow down a bit from his excited fervor. "Wait, I just... Upset me."

 "Excuse me, what?" Spike blinks. 

 "Upset me!" Izuku demands. Spike grins. 

 "What if I don't wanna?"

Izuku clenches his tiny fists and shakes them. Spike provokes the kid by poking him.

In a moment, Izuku turns red in the face and huffs out a little burst of flame. He coughs. Spike uses the child to light a cigarette before Inko shoos him onto the balcony.

 "Izu, honey. Be careful. That thing only manifested last week." Izuku nods and goes to pester his brother, weaving through legs. 

 " 'Tani! Whatcha up to?" The black-haired child glances up. 

 "Nothing. Go bug Kacchan." 

 "He was huffy because he wanted the corner piece of cake with all the frosting and he didn't get it."

 "Smart to avoid the toddler bomb." Izuku sits next to his twin. Green eyes meet blue and Izuku blinks when Akatani makes something flash. 

 ~~~

After the Bakugous and Todorokis leave, it's much less chaotic. Akatani went back to the twins' shared room. Uncle Tenko left too. 

Inko and Hisashi wanted some alone time, so Spike agreed to take Izuku out. Toshinori, a family friend, wanted to tag along. Izuku didn't get to hear what Spike asked Inko, though.

And now the trio is in a field. 

Toshinori, Izuku and Spike are all armed with paintball guns and lightly armored. 

Izuku cradled the gun in his arms, as it was just a bit big to hold the way Spike and Toshi did. 

 "Uncle Spike, why are we-" Izuku falls on his ass as green paint splattered acorss his chest. 

 "Lesson one. Never let your guard down. Even if you can't shoot."

 Just as the number one was about to speak, he got a splat of green on his forehead.

 "Come on, you too. Fire, damnit." 

Toshinori respectfully backed out of the training session. Izuku was more stubborn, taking a moment to adjust the seemingly oversized paintball gun in his hands. Spike grinned and lit a cigarette, giving the kid a chance.

Izuku missed, and now a wall just to the right of Spike was painted a fresh shade of blue.

He turned and looked. "... Alright kid. Let's pause for a second." He walked over, and Izuku lowered the firearm with a pout. 

 Before the end of the day, Izuku was holding and aiming the thing right, but kept being a little slow to the trigger. Izuku's birthday ended in him covered in green paint and Spike just a tad touched with blue. 

Later, Izuku would recall that to be the best day of his life, and the day he decided he'd rather be a cowboy than a hero, much to Toshinori's disappointmnt.

~~~

The next week, when Izuku came home from learning to shoot a gun, Akatani was -dare I say it?-  Excited to see his twin again. 

Inko spoke with Spike in private, and Toshi decided to start a war in the family by convincing Akatani to let him train him. 

After all... The family already knows about One for All. And if one of them is going to be a cowboy, the other might as well get it. 

~~~

 "Hey 'Tani."

 "Yeah Toshi?"

 "I think... What I mean is... Do you want to be a hero?" Akatani dissects a furby out of boredom. 

 "Nah. I'll be a hero's hero. Make the stuff that saves their lives and shit."

 "Language, 'Tani. Where did you even hear that?"

 "Kacchan says it all the time. He also says weird words like f-" Toshinori puts a finger to the kid's mouth with a nervous grin. 

 "Okay I get it. Don't repeat what Katsuki says."

 "Got it. But anyway, I still like being eh... Making things. Fixing things too. It's fun. And Mom says it's safer than being a hero."

 "Well, if you had a quirk,  what would you do with it?" Toshinori asks, pushing the topic anyway.

 "I probably wouldn't be a hero. That would just get in my way." Akatani shrugs. 

 "Not neccessarily. Power Loader is a support man and a hero at the same time. Besides, you can even use a quirk like mine for all kinds of things just in the support department, like carrying and working materials easier and testing durability. It's pretty strong and at least as useful." Toshinori rushes to appeal to the kid's wants.

 "How strong? Strong enough to pick up my uncles and throw them?" Akatani kicks his legs and unscrews something near the thing's beak, laughing morbidly. 

Toshinori sweats. "...Of course you _could_ my boy, but I would rather you not do that..."

 In the end, Akatani was won over with the idea of bendig metal in his hands like it was paper.

Toshinori told him all the bad things and good things about One for All, and by then, the massive intellect that both twins possessed kicked in, and he wanted to personally experiment. All Might said he could in ten years or less, if he trained and still wanted the quirk by then.

And thus, the family war begun.


	2. Akatani in Training.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akatani trains under All Might. Nearby, Izuku has target practice. 
> 
>  
> 
> "-I don't know how to plot this prompt" -The Beta Reader

At the moment, Akatani was running through the streets alongside their favorite hero, powered down. 

It was running for Akatani, but a nice jog for the hero. Akatani and Izuku are both seven. 

Today, Izuku is doing target practice at Dagobah Beach, painting marks on things and then shooting them while running. Izuku has taken a liking to a gift from Spike- this grey t-shirt with the woolong symbol (₩) on it in red. _And Spike says he doesn't like kids._

Meanwhile, Akatani has been growing out his hair and wearing some subtle All Merch - hair clips, mostly, with the exception of wristbands and socks, on occasion. 

Akatani passes his brother, aiming from below him on the sand of the beach. He shakes his head.  ' _When will he learn? You can't be any breed of hero with a gun. After all, no hero I've heard of had a body count, and that's all guns are good for.'_

_~~~_

**A/N: Hello dear readers, sorry for this, but I have an update. We're (I'm) orphaning the fic because of complications with the plot and character changes. If anyone wants to take it up, feel free to contact AO3 user Aizawa_mf_Shouta or tumblr user @aizawa-mf-shouta for permission or advice or something. If you don't like Tumblr, meet me at Discord. I'm @BastardMutt#9306 for the foreseeable future.**


End file.
